1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly having improved contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
TW patent No. M429188 issued to HSU on May 11, 2012 discloses a conventional electrical connector assembly. The electrical connector assembly includes a first insulating housing with a plurality of first contacts received therein and a second insulating housing with a plurality of second contacts received therein. Each of the second contacts includes a pair of spring arms for contacting with the first contact, thus to establish a robust electrical connection between the first contact and the second contact. However, due to each of the second contacts includes a pair of spring arms to hold the first contacts; it is hard to know if all of the second contacts connect with the first contacts.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector assembly to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.